Laissez Faire
by Hikari no Sadame
Summary: Sequel to MY. Jellal is finally free? Watch him cope awkwardly with the rest of Fairy Tail and become the best boyfriend Erza Scarlet has ever had. Life inspiring quotes, Hibiki, a crying Wendy, and Juvia; what more could you want?
1. A New Beginning

**Colors**

He always wondered what being in a guild would be like.

In their days of confinement Grandpa Robb told them that when they did get out, they should join a guild. A group of mages who worked together on jobs. A place to make friends, make rivals, and find loves. A place that could fill the emptiness they had from having no family.

He didn't need a guild, was what he thought. His family was Erza. And that was all he would ever need.

So he thought.

But being in Fairy tail was a total different concept. It was a warmth that, he'd hate to admit, Erza could never provide. A certain familiarity, certain happiness. Having friends was really something magical.

It took heaps of responsibility off of him. Jellal wouldn't dare rely on Erza. Not after the devastation he had caused her. He thought that all he needed to do was let Erza rely on him. But when it came down to it, someone who was skilled enough to harm Erza, could he himself protect her?

In a guild there are people one can rely on. People who are trustworthy enough to take care of your life.

Natsu, Grey, Lucy...well maybe not Lucy, but all of them could help Erza in times of need. He could trust them with her life. They were friends, weren't they?

"Ano...Jello-chan?"

He could fight alongside them. No, not against them, but with them this time. They could do jobs together, and share priceless memories. He had some people he could call...a family.

"I SAID, JELLO-CHAN!"

Jellal lifted his head and stared at the girl in front of him, clearly in a pissed mood.

"Eh? Me?"

He pointed at himself, questioning who she was talking to. The white haired female was dressed nicely in a pink sundress that seemed to float effortlessly off her legs. She twitched and smiled evilly.

"Of course you! You're part of the guild now right, Jello-chan?"

"J-Jello-chan?"

"Mhm!"

She nodded cheerfully and brought a tattoo stamp over to the bar.

"Color?"

"Um...what?"

"Color! The color of your Fairy Tail tattoo, what else?"

He smiled nervously.

"Scarlet...I guess."

She smiled sadistically as and idea came over her.

"Natsu!"

_Natsu? What? What could the fire mage possibly do for him? _

The flame mage took the stamp in his hand and tossed it to a man with piercings made of what seemed to be...iron?

"Iron head, can you replicate this stamp into one made of metal?...Oh! Make it a metal the doesn't burn easily! But it heats up really quickly!"

Iron head snatched the stamp out of Natsu's hand and ripped a piece of metal off a nearby vent. "Don't tell me what to do, Flame brain!" He took the piece and instantaneously molded it into a duplicate. He then violently threw it to Natsu. The red haired mage grinned his usual toothy grin and began to heat the metal up.

_Wait. Heat the metal up? WHAT? _

Natsu began to walk towards Jellal and Jellal attempted to back away but only trapped himself between the crazy smiley man and the wall.

"N-Natsu what are you gonna do with that?"

He held the now red-glowing stamp and smiled.

"Where?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Where would you like your _scarlet_ tattoo?"

Realization dawned upon him.

"Whoops. Did I say scarlet, I meant red! You know, the red that's NOT the color of burnt flesh mixed with blood!"

Natsu continued to corner him in spite of his protests.

"No refunds~"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**... **

Erza Scarlet had just come back from a simple mission involving a couple of idiotic bandits. After some easy cash, she welcomed herself into the looms of Fairy Tail, only to see...to see...Jellal crouched on the floor, leaning against the wall clutching his arm. She raised a questioning eyebrow before hearing him cry out a stiff breath of pain.

Her eyes widened and the redhead rushed to his side.

"Jellal? What's wrong?"

Scarlet looked to her side and saw a happy Natsu, cheerfully smirking.

_Oh damn what did he do? _

"S-Scarlet..."

Erza turned her head to him and blinked.

"Yes?"

"..is painful..."

She blinked twice and twitched.

"Excuse me?"

Jellal motioned towards his arm and slowly removed his hands from his shoulder.

"Oh, you got the stamp!"

He stared at her strangely.

"Yeah...but the method to apply it was cruel and...unusual."

This time, it was her turn to stare. She raised a single finger and moved it to where his tattoo was.

And she poked it.

_**"!#$%#!&!" **_

She burst out into laughter for a good minute and after a few moments she smiled at him. "Yeah, what about it?" He looked at his arm for the first time since the 'disaster'. And oddly enough, it looked...nothing like burned flesh.

It was bright red, much like Natsu's.

The insignia was rather normal looking.

"Wait...what?"

Salamander couldn't hold his laughs anymore and fell to the floor, chuckling hysterically.

"You fell for it! BWAHAHAHA DUMMY. All the real pain of getting a 3rd degree burn, without actually getting burnt! Brilliant right? I have become a really skillful and controlled mage, haven't I?"

"N-NATSU?"

Erza giggled and took his hands in hers. She clapped them together and brushed her lips on them.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jellal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crap. This chapter was crap. UGH. Sorry, I sorta had writers block. I dunno. I needed a way to break the ice between Jellal and the FT members. I mean...it'd be weird if they all just started getting along perfectly even after what happened. So maybe the next couple of chapters will be small little events like these. I try to build in a humor. But I'd rather not say, because it obviously isn't making anyone laugh. Otlll. The 'Jello' thing was really put there just for soul entertainment. It was an inside joke between my friend and I...and yeah it's lame lol. The next series of events will have more romance between the 2. About how the plotline goes...well like I said, the infinite time span between Pre-Edolas and Post-Oracion Seiss. So yeah...I should have spent time correctly writing this, so sorry about the sloppy horribleness of this chapter. Thanks for reading, leave a review please! ~Hikari<strong>


	2. It's a Date

**It's a date!**

**Hellos.**

**Don't own!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**_Rank: S_**

**_Mission: Restore an ancient demon sword originally created by Zeref. It was stolen from the undeground caves of what used to be part of the Nirvit civilization. The sword holds immense magical power and possesses the user who wields it. It's whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is suspected to still be in its original place. There is fear that it might fall into the wrong hands, therefore someone with well intentions must find it first. The quest may be dangerous though for there are many uncharted islands and towns near the destination. A well rounded, adventurous and strong team is requested._**

**_Reward: 2,000,000 jewels_**

Wendy hopelessly stared at the flier. It kind of worried her. Items that belonged to her...family, on the verge of getting stolen? Didn't anyone know how to honor those who have passed? But...an S-class mission? Ridiculous. She could never take part of it.

Even so...

The Nirvit...

Master...

Caitshelter...

She shook her head nervously.

"I-I can't!"

Before she knew it, tears started to stream down her face as she remembered her 'guild' members. She...she missed them. They were her family! But master had said she found a new family. Her friends at Fairy Tail, a real guild. But she knew deep down, Caitshelter would always be her true home, one that could never be replaced. In the midst of her dilemma, she felt a warm arm snake around her shoulder.

Wendy turned to the snickering man and she quickly wiped her tears away.

"N-Natsu-san!"

The flame mage only grinned and ruffled her long dark blue hair.

"Hey, whatcha looking at, Wendy?"

She put her hands up and started to wave then, attempting to shoo Natsu away.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Don't worry about it!" He looked at her, examining her flushed expression.

"I don't think so!"

He swiftly moved from in front of her, to behind and glanced at the paper. Immediately his eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"T-This...!"

Wendy sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head again.

"It's nothing, really!"

"THIS IS 200,000,000 JEWELS!"

The sky maiden's eyes opened.

"Eh?"

"200,000,000 JEWELS! I can't believe it! Wendy, we got ourselves a job! Go get Gray and Erza! Lucy'll be thrilled! This'll take care of the rent for a while! And then we can go to a hot spring and relax...and ahhh that'll be so fun!"

Wendy stared wide eyed at the hyper friend of hers and nodded excitedly.

"Mhm! Ok!"

She sprinted toward the nearby shirtless man and started jabbing him in the stomach.

"Gray, Gray! Natsu said he found a mission! It's like 200,000,000 jewels of a reward! Let's go! Where's Erza? It's an S-class mission though...So...We kind of need her to tag along..."

"Woah, really! That's sick! We should get on it right when Erza comes back. She's on a mission with...him right now."

His features darkened and the petite girl realized she just hit taboo.

"E-Eh? Is that so? Alrighty then, we'll wait for her to return... It's going to be so fun, right?"

He smiled lightly and patted her head.

"Yeah..."

…

Just recently Makarov had enforced a new rule that as long as an S-class mage was present, anyone ranked B and higher could go on an S-class mission. The rule was made especially for...them. Erza and Jellal needed to raise money for finding a new apartment.

Afterall, Jellal couldn't live on the 3rd floor forever. He couldn't let himself be that indebted to Fairy Tail. They had already done so much for him. The least he could do was help improve Fairy Tail's reputation and make some earnings himself.

And S-class jobs paid the best.

So he and Erza had recently been going on a lot of missions together. There was just one problem though.

He had to dress like Mystogan.

After the whole jail-breaking, escape, replace, and run incident, Jellal had to live as Mystogan. Well in public at least. And he had learned 3 things from this lovely experience of cloaks, masks, and more cloaks.

1. It was quite suffocating.

2. It was so damn hot in the summer when you're wearing 4 layers of cotton cloaks.

3. The reason Mystogan didn't talk much was because when he did, the sound refused to travel outside the 1 foot boundary.

But other than the excruciating heat, lack of conversation, and lack of air, all was well.

The increased number of missions with Erza gave him infinite amounts of time to share with her. And simply put, he loved his new life. He would never give anything up for it. He cherished every moment of it, still fearing it might be long dream.

A never ending dream.

But the golden smiles, indulging brown eyes, and silky scarlet hair of his live told him otherwise. It was then that he realized that this ecstasy was not a dream, but in fact a beautiful reality. Being able to look at her, laugh with her, love her, and live for her.

It was truly something he thought could only be achieved through an unreal illusion. But here he was, in the beautiful reality, filled with Erza Scarlet. Jellal wouldn't have it any other way. The couple was on the way back from an easy and simple job, retrieving some stolen items. They were a few miles away from the guild and decided to take a detour around town, to introduce the area to Jellal.

Titainia lead him around, pointing out various locations that may prove useful. He silently followed her, admiring her elegance, beauty...ah...it seemed as if he could drink in her existence forever, only ending with the urge to devour it all and make her his. Just one look and he knew.

He knew that there was nothing, no power, no object, nothing, in this world that could be as wonderful as her; for the poor guy was in love.

In love with every single detail about her.

He wanted to know. He wanted to know more about her. Had she changed over the years? What did she like? What did she hate? What was her weakness? Why did she love a bastard like him? There were so many questions...

And some he knew he didn't want to hear the answers to. The male sighed and gazed up.

"...And this is the clock tower. It's located in the middle of... uh...Jellal, are you listening?"

He turned towards her and stared.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm listening..."

She stared back questioning him. In the end, she decided to let it go. It had been a long day. The dawn was slowly creeping in, and both were exhausted.

The duo left on the mission a few days ago and they had just finished yesterday night. Erza insisted on resting for Jellal's health, but he refused to stop. So they had been on the carriage ever since and just got off when it reached the city of Magnolia.

As they walked down the roads of Magnolia, Jellal suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her in the opposite direction of Fairy Tail. Erza followed along for a few minutes before stating the obvious.

"Uh...Fairy Tail is that way..."

The redhead said as she pointed behind them. Jellal simply grinned.

"I know. There's a fancy diner somewhere here right?"

He continued to hold her hand as they both walked to the nearby restaurant.

"Well yes, but it's way to classy. There's no way we can go in dressed like this." Scarlet thumbled the end of her skirt between her 2 fingers.

She was a mess.

A dirty, torn up skirt, along with her usual white blouse and blue ribbon. She had taken her armor off and tied her hair in a long ponytail. He on the other hand, was even worse. Jellal looked like her just came out if a horror movie about creepy night stalkers. On top of that, his hair stuck to his face, and he was sweating like a pig.

Maybe Mystogan took pills that helped reduce sweat. Which resulted with him not showing up anywhere because the pills cause excessive drowsiness.

Hah.

Go into the most expensive diner in Magnolia dressed like they were? Pfft. They wouldn't even be granted permission to walk on the floor. Let alone enter, sit, and order.

"Right...Wait, let's go shopping then! That way, it'll be a thanks for going on missions with me. You know, just as thanks between friends?"

For some odd reason, the words that should have brought joy to her, tugged at her chest and pained her to hear it.

"As friends?"

Jellal didn't quite catch what she said and responded with a 'hm?'.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Never mind. Yup. That'll work. We should get going. The clothing stores are on the opposite sides of the restaurant."

He sighed and sweatdropped.

"E-Eh? Is that so..."

She laughed lightly and said, "Man! Weren't you listening, Jellal?"

He waved his hand nervously.

"Ahhhhh..."

She took it in hers and lead him to the line of shops.

**Operation: Get into that rich-people diner, start!**

...

"Wow...that took a long time. 10 hours huh? Just to clean ourselves up and buy some suitable clothes."

Jellal nodded and molded his finger into hers again.

"Yeah..."

"Hey...Jellal, where did this money come from?"

He chuckled softly and tightened his grip.

"Oh, you know. Just the use. The salary from my part-time job at that maidcafe."

It was completely sarcastic. Yet when Erza imagined it, she couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"Ahahaha! Maid cafe! Aw, you'd look so cute!"

Jellal blushed and turned towards her.

"I was kidding! Jeez! It's just some extra money I made from making bets with Natsu..."

She giggled as they turned the corner to the restaurant.

"All right, if you say so~"

"Erza...!"

...

Fine dining, was it? Erza believed it should have been 'fine wining'. There was alcohol, lots of it. Entrees with miniature models (edible?) of food. Only the finest of silverware and it was made of gold. Which was a total waste though. The thought of stealing the fork actually tempted her.

Damn rich bastards...

With their hand crafted fancy schmancy forks, and whatnots. Who needs solid gold silverware? But surprisingly enough, Erza wished her time with Jellal could go on like that forever. She sincerely had fun.

It had been a while since she could let loose and enjoy herself. Scarlet wanted to call it a date; but was it? He said that it was just to repay a favor... She sighed and began poking at the tiny piece of delicately crafted pepper (which might she say, was 20 too many jewels) with her fork, her appetite flying out the window. Jellal curiously stared at her before gently caressing her hand.

Softly, he asked her "Erza, what's the matter?"

He chuckled softly and grinned.

"The food's not gonna get any cheaper if you stab it."

She smiled mockingly and laughed sarcastically. His eyes narrowed as he held onto her hand tightly.

"Seriously, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, there's obviously something."

"I SAID THAT IT'S NOTHING."

"Wow. Someone's on their period."

She immediately withdrew her hand and slammed it on the table.

"Dammit Jellal! Why does there always have to be something? I told you there's NOTHING wrong. Just leave me alone!"

And he frowned. Leave her alone? Why would he do such a thing? How could he do such a thing?

"What? How could I do that? Erza Scarlet, are you crazy? I will never leave your side, ever."

She scowled and tears were beginning to form, but she held them back. No. She wouldn't cry. Not now. Hah, the battle had just begun.

"Why?", was the only thing she managed to say.

"Why? Silly, because I love you."

"A-As a friend...", she whispered under her breath.

"Well...I'll tell you the answer depending on...your reaction."

"Hn? What reaction?"

He shuffled through his bag and pulled out a tiny black box with silver engraved letters that spelt out her name. He got up and down on one knee. Holding the box with both hands and raising them up, he opened the petite case bringing shock throughout her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she stared at him.

"Oh god no. Jellal Fernandes, you have got to be kidding."

He smiled his usual gentlemanly smile and opened the box.

"Erza Scarlet, will you..."

**-to be continued- **

**WOOH I'M EXHAUSTED. Stuck in Chinese school with nothing to do = write fanfics! I'm really sorry about the late update. But I was planning to update on time. Except, fanfiction was having a bunch of glitches and I couldn't submit a new story or update an old one. Sorry! But I made this chapter extra long and a double update! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. It's Official

Don't own.

Laissez-Faire Chapter 3: It's official.

_**'Erza Scarlet, will you...?" **_

-meanwhile-

"IOERUHWN9 8Y4BN WHERE THE HELL IS ERZAAAA?"

Wendy tried to calm the impatient fire mage down, optioning to pour a bucket of cold water on him, courtesy of Gray and Juvia.

"Natsu-san, relax!"

Gray sneered and scowled at him.

"Chill your balls, flame brain. Oh wait...they're just like your brain, nonexistent!"

"What was that, squinty eyes?"

"Hah, you wanna go, droopy eyes?"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!"

The little girl's face turned red and she was on the verge of crying.

"It-It's... n-not ...good... t-to ..fight...!"

The ice mage looked apologetically at the girl and gently patted her head.

"Eh...um...S-Sorry, Wendy. We won't fight anymore...uh...So could'ya please stop...er...crying, ya' know I'm not that great with..uh..tears..."

The sky dragonslayer sniffed and wiped away her tears. She hiccupped and said softly,

"Uhuh...As long as you don't fight..."

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Lucy stood there in all her I'm-the-main-character-glory. She abruptly opened her arms widely, as if expecting someone to hug her.

"I'm back!"

The blonde had been out for a week since Jellal's return. She had some appointments to solve the issues with her father.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"So...uh...Lucy."_

_"...Yeah, father?"_

_"How's it been...um...going?"_

_"Good I guess. You?"_

_"Uh...Fine..."_

_There was a long and awkward silence, Lucy used this time to realize that this conversation was obviously getting nowhere._

_"Father, if you don't mind, I'm not bored to the point where I need to talk to you with one syllable words. Now, if you have nothing more than 'How has your God awful life been since I abandoned you?'-type questions, then I'll excuse myself from this discussion."_

_She heaved a sigh and stood there impatiently, about to leave._

_"W-Wait! Lucy, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please…"_

_She scowled and turned around. Hand on the door; she whispered to herself, "Yeah, you should be. Apology not accepted."_

_And with that, the spirit mage stormed out of his study room, jumping off the 2nd floor and running away from the accursed place._

**_-End-_**

"Huh? Back? When did you leave? Wait...who are you?"

Natsu's cheeky remarks lead him to his pitiful downfall, a hard slap in the face.

"So, what's new?"

"Jellal and Erza had sex!"

Her face turned bright red, a possible nosebleed starting.

"W-WHAT?"

"Ahaahaha! Gotcha!" Levy smiled mischievously.

She laughed for a good minute before saying, "Pfft! You should've seen your face, Lucy!"

The blue head attempted to imitate the stellar mage's embarrassed face, laughing the whole time.

"Haha, very funny, Levy. Hey, speaking of them, where are the lovebirds?"

Gray irritably responded, "They were on a mission; a mission that _should_ have ended this morning. And they're _still_ not back. If that bastard did anything to Erza, I swear I'll personally see it to his end."

Lucy sweatdropped and sighed.

"Calm down, Gray. They're probably just taking a small detour. After all, this place _can _get a bit suffocating..."

* * *

><p>A big smile graced her lips as the two slowly walked down the empty streets. Hand in hand, heart to heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Erza Scarlet, will you allow me to be your boyfriend?"<em>

_She narrowed her eyes before grinning a wolfish smile._

_"Of course, Jellal. I've been waiting to here that since I was like 5. Literally."_

_He chuckled and opened the small black box, containing a set of ruby earrings. Delicately cut, shimmering rubies all connected to a long lining of silver, extending to about an inch and a half. Her playful smile turned into one with a sweeter, softer, expression. She took the box in her hands and tears began to surface._

_"It's...It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever received. Thank you."_

_Erza was about to put the earrings on when Jellal took her hand and smirked._

_"Na uh. Miss Titainia will not be wearing the pants of this relationship. This is the boyfriend's, job."_

_Taking the earrings from her hands, he brought his fingers to her ears and caressed them lovingly before putting the earrings on her. Suddenly closer her, he bore himself into her chocolate eyes. For moments they held each others gaze before Jellal began to move his face closer to hers._

_She closed her eyes, to which he made a mental note of it being cutest thing ever, and his lips descended upon hers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: AWAH WHAT A BAD CHAPTER. :( Sorry guys, I've been really busy and this chapter is.. damn. I promise a better one next update! I've just had a few exams, and I wrote this on the way to piano lessons. SORRY. I know it's ridiculously short, especially since I haven't updated in a week, and I apologize. I'm behind on my anime, I have a piano competition in 2 weeks, and a flute audition in 1 ;_; and Stairway to Heaven is non stop playing in my head. AGHHHHH, LTE will probably be up Sunday. Well, thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	4. Into the Storm

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! :) Well this story will be on a monthly update or so. Well actually I've to do what SaintSky did (before she deleted all her fics that I loved TT_TT) by trying to update at least 1 story a week. I might try to go in order so all the fics are updated, BUT, I sometimes have trouble writing so I'll probably update the one that's easiest for me to write atm. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and alerting! You guys are awesome. So here's a new chapter of LF c: **_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>T-Two million jewels?<strong>_ I'm in! Jellal needs some extra jewels anyways. Oh yeah, Natsu, Grey, do you guys have any open rooms in your dorm?"

"Mhm. But I wouldn't recommend it. For some odd reason, there's always slippery floors." Gray replied, in utter confusion.

Natsu agreed, saying "I know. And there are random holes throughout the halls."

Erza twitched and sighed. "Whatever. I guess he'll have to find somewhere else to stay. Anyways, what's the mission?"

Wendy softly spoke while looking at her feet. "You...You see. We're trying to find this sword that Zeref created. It was, um, the treasure of the...N-Nirvit."

Scarlet glanced at her softly, her eyes understanding.

"Alright! Let's do this then. So what are the details? Place?"

_No response...?_

"_Anything_?"

Natsu laughed awkwardly. "Yeah..haha...About that. We don't know where it is."

Erza glared at him before saying, "Seriously? Well this might take some time...Hm...Oh! Someone get Hibiki here ASAP."

"How are we going to contact him, Erza? He already went back with the rest of Blue Peagesus. And plus, you really think his Archive will have anything about the demon sword?" Gray commented, his shirt no longer on his person. _Again._

"Juvia will get Hibiki-san!" The girl shouted enthusiastically. "Anything for Gray-sama!" she added, her voice oozing with infatuation.

"Great. We'll relax for a bit before Hibiki comes. Then after we get sufficient information, we can form a plan. Is that ok?"

Levy smirked and asked innocently, "Just what will you and Jellal be doing during this 'relaxation' period of time?"

"Making out!"

"Making babies!"

Her face flushed red at the implications and stuttered her incoherent answer. It was like a mix of "Absolutely not!" and "W-Why would I do that?" and finally "Well...Maybe..."

Jellal chuckled lowly, taking her hand in his and said charmingly, "What Erza and I do in our free time is for is to know, and you all, to imagine."

"Jellal!"

The whole room filled with laughter and liveliness. Conversations about the Jerza sex-life vibrating across the rooms. Erza denying, Levy confirming, and Jellal taking pride in not doing either.

Everything was normal for everyone...But Wendy.

The little girl had tried her best to force a smile, and share a few laughs. But deep inside, she was extremely worried. Her childhood, her guild! Their treasures were about to be prodded through and stolen by some mean skanks!

She wanted to protect it. She had to.

It was the least she could do for her Master. Sure, Wendy enjoyed her life in Fairy Tail, with all her new friends, and Master Makarov. But Caitshelter was her childhood! It was where she met Charles, and they were her original family!

That place was her sanctuary.

The female understood that they had to wait for Hibiki's information until they could strategize and begin the job. But god, she was so anxious. Her master. The Nirvit. They were waiting for her.

She_ had _to go.

On a sudden impulse, the young dragonslayer quietly called Charles over, who was being harassed by Happy, again, and once they were alone, told her she was going to the former place of Caitshelter.

"Wendy? That's crazy! You have to wait for Hibiki! This is insane and dangerous. I won't let you go."

The girl looked at her with watery eyes and shouted hoarsely, "No! I have to go!"

And with that, she ran out the guild and sprinted across the grassy wet fields. It was raining outside, God forbid, and Wendy's long sapphire hair instantly became drenched and heavy.

"Wendy! Wait!" The Exceed followed her partner into the storm, finally catching up to her.

"You can't do this."

"I can! And I will!" She began to run away again when Charles grabbed her by her dress and picked her up, flying under a stand in the town.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. And, we have to wait till the skies clear. Alright? You better not regret this. Dragging me into such a predicament."

Wendy slowly nodded her damp head.

* * *

><p>Makarov and Cana were having a drink off, again and Erza was being interrogated by Levy and Lucy, Jellal receiving multiple whistles from males all around the guild while talking to Natsu and Gray.<p>

The commotion was interrupted when Happy flew over towards Natsu and Gray. A group of male mages were talking to Jellal, along with said dragon slayer and ice maker.

"So how far have you gone?"

"How was Erza? Her boobs are pretty big aren't they?"

Happy shouted, loud enough for Erza to here (which was a mistake), _**"THIS IS NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT THE SIZE OF ERZA'S BREASTS, WENDY AND CHARLE ARE MISSING!"**_

Suddenly, the whole guild became dead silent.

"Wendy's missing?"

"Charles' missing?"

"You were talking about _**WHAT**_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well...ugh. That turned out worse than I thought. Haha. Short one, wasn't it. Well leave a review? And for a heads up, if you wonder whether I'm updating or not on certain weeks, you can check my profile. :D R+R**_


	5. Dear, Hibiki

_**A/N: Hey guys, terribly sorry for the extremelyyyyy late update! School has been hell lately. Have I ever mentioned that I hate Human Geography in the AP form? Ugh. I have like absolutely no time. On Fridays nights I have piano, on Saturdays I have MAO, and on Sundays I have Sunday school. Thank you Jews for this holiday so I can update my fics! Without further ado, and I am really sorry, new chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>"Wendy's gone?"<p>

"Charle's gone?"

_**"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT WHAT?" **_

"Gray, you are soooo gone."

Makarov entered the main room and shouted across the tables of drunkards, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

Erza clenched her fists saying, "Master, how can I possibly calm the fuck down when these idiots here are talking about my breasts?"

The blue Exceed whined, "How can I possibly calm down when Charle's missing?"

The Guild master's faced turned red with anger as he practically exploded, screaming, "Erza, get over it, that's what everyone ALWAYS talks about when you're not in the room. And Happy, WE'D BE GETTING SOMEWHERE IF YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND LET US ORGANIZE THIS WHOLE THING OUT!"

The wide area turned piercingly silent as no one even dared to make a peep when Makarov was this pissed off. The redhead looked down at her feet pouting, Jellal putting a reassured arm around her tightly. He whispered softly, "Don't worry about it, Erza. Makarov's just worried himself. We'll find Wendy and Charles."

This apparently wasn't soft enough because right after the blue haired man finished his last word, Makarov's voice boomed again.

"Jellal-kun, do you have something you'd like to share with us? Have those years in prison worn down on your memory of the definition of "SHADDUP"? Defying your master so soon? Not so smart, Mr. Fernandes."

Now it was poor Jellal's turn to pout as he shook his said sadly and muttered "Sorry..."

For the remaining night, all of Fairy Tail was bashing their brains out, thinking of where Wendy could have possibly gone. Their strongest guess was that she knew where the demon sword was, and that was where the young Dragon Slayer was headed. This meant that all they could do was wait for Hibiki so they could find the locations of the ancient Nirvit's legacy.

The following morning, Erza got in contact with Hibiki; the reason being that she was the only one who had his number since Natsu decided to give it to him ages ago, in order to exact his revenge on Erza for beating the shit out of him earlier that month. This action, of course, led to Hibiki's constant spam of cheesy pick up lines and annoying things of the like.

Scarlet hadn't checked her messages from him for a while since she blocked him. It was the natural thing to do when a creepy host asks what color your panties are.

The moment she opened it, regret of doing so came immediately. Almost instantly, the screen flashed a multitude of colors, as of it was having a seizure, and a hundred or so messages from said member of Blue Pegasus, filled up the whole screen.

Various lines became prominent as Jellal's aura darkened into a murderous sensation. One would've thought that Zeref or Ultear was on the damn screen. But instead, it was:

_Do you have a band aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you. _

_I must be an astronaut because you are out of this world. I must be dead because I just met an angel. _

_What's your favorite position on extramarital sex? (virtual face palm)_

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together (this to which she replied: Why would you when N and O are right next to each other) _

_Are you a drum, 'cause I'd love to bang you. _

_And much more... _

All in all, this was not a particularly fun day for Jellal. Getting to the point, Erza quickly asked Hibiki to come over, and quickly shut it off before Jellal committed homicide he could actually be accounted for.

Hibiki would be here within a week, that much was guaranteed. If he was ever going to make it back to his host-club-of-a-guild, was not yet confirmed yet.

* * *

><p>Later that day as Jellal walked Erza to Fairy Hills, he grasped her hand tightly, stopping suddenly. She looked up and saw him sulking, pouting, and looking so damn cute. Freaking Masochistic turn on.<p>

His turquoise eyes looked into hers intensely, stress clearly evident on his features.

"Come on, Jellal, what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily and mumbled, "Do you ...uh. Do you li-like the Hibiki dude?"

Erza Scarlet's girly insides churned throughout as she made a mental note that he was jealous. That's right, jealous.

Titainia giggled softly and engulfed him into a warm hug. Her lips tickled his outer ear lobe as she whispered softly, "Of course I do."

He pulled her off of himself and looked at her with watery eyes, "E-Erza!"

Wowza. That. Was. So. Sexy. -Uke much, Erza?"

The redhead pulled him into a deep kiss and whispered against his lips, "Silly, I was kidding. Plus, I love you. You, Jellal Fernandes. Childhood friend, closest person to me, first and only love? Come on, give yourself some credit-"

Before she could continue, Jellal pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up, and expressing his overwhelming love for her. As seconds past, their kiss grew more and more intense. Fiery. Passionate.

His hands roamed through her scarlet locks, still having a strong hold on her head, forcing her against him. Her petite fingers grabbed fistfuls of his signature aqua blue hair as her heartbeat picked up rapidly and she gasped for air.

Out of nowhere, an interrupting cough echoed across Fairy Hills as a familiar voice exclaimed over dramatically, "My dear Erza! I thought you had finally realized your love for me so I immediately rushed over here. But what is this?"

Both their heads turned simultaneously as Erza exclaimed, "Hibiki!" and Jellal, "YOU!"

-to be continued because the author is evil like that (jk I just have no idea what else to write)-


	6. Lost Cat

**_A/N: So yeah I promised to update and i lied haha. No not funny never mind. Well I'm on the bus home from a Mao competition and I would've placed top 20 if the high school who hosted it didn't screw up and not differentiate between the open test and the regular indiv test D: and my score got lowered by like 10 points after freaking disputes. But whatever, at least I'm still on team._**

**_Enough of my problems, I'm sorry for the late update. Enjoy c:_**

* * *

><p>"Hibiki?"<p>

"YOU"

"Erza~"

"Don't act so close to my GIRLFRIEND."

"Your what."

Jellal encased his arms around her shoulder.

"My G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D."

"Oh I see. So you're just friends. But you were making out. So you're friends with benefits! Oh, Erza, I had no idea you were into that. If you have time, call me! oh wait. You already did! How's that sound to you, Mr. seaweed for hair?"

"..."

"Fuck off."

"Jellal!"

"What! I refuse to accept help from this perverted man."

"Dude!"

"No."

"Look, you go wait in my apartment. I'll talk to him, okay?"

"No, not okay! Are you crazy? I refuse to leave you in the hands of this creep."

"Oh, I have more than just hands."

"Hibiki!"

"Jellal, I can handle this. Who's the most feared female in Fiore?"

"Evergreen in the mornings?"

"Really now."

"Okay, fine. Be careful."

He pecked her cheek before glaring at the host and walked towards the entrance of Fairy Hills.

"Okay, so Hibiki, you got my message, yes?"

"Of course, your fairness."

"So what can you do about finding the sword?"

"I'm sad to say, my dear Erza, there's not much I can do. The whereabouts of the swords were stored in the archive thousands of years ago and I just don't have access to that information."

"Go home."

"Pardon?"

"If you have no idea of where she is, I don't need you around to cause even more commotion and piss Jellal off."

"Erza, you can't call me all the way over here and then tell me to leave."

"Blue Pegasus is 30 minutes away from here. What are you talking about."

"Look, I'll try my hardest. Just let me stay, okay? I swear, I'll find something before the end of this week. It'll take a while but I might be able to hack into the secret files. All for you."

"...Deal. If you can't get in by next week, you're out. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I wonder why you're so hostile to me, My beautiful Erza."

"Oh, put a sock in it."

"Love you too~"

-the next day-

"...Wh-...Why is he here?"

The blond stared at the host in partial disgust, and partial awe. He was ranked number 1 in her "top boyfriends" list, after all. But then again, back then, Siegrein was second. Awkward.

Seconds after she began staring in amusement, Lucy realized that his eyes suddenly widened and a huge smile graced his handsome features. Oh, and he was looking at her. Wait what.

"Lucy-hime!~~"

"Oh lawd."

He sprinted towards her and circled his arm around her petite waist.

"How are you on this fine evening?"

"It's 10 am"

"Wow, the day seems to go by so quickly when I talk to you, my princess."

"IT'S 10 IN THE MORNING."

"Wow, 12 hours already?"

Lucy, like any other girl in the right mind, decided to get up and walk away. That was the best solution to problems like Hibiki.

"Where are you going? Lucy-hime?"

The redhead sighed and chuckled lightly. Hibiki will continue to be Hibiki. He was a flat character, never to change, never to mature, never to leave his playboy-ish manners. Never to stop touching her hair...oh wait.

"Hibiki! Stop playing with my hair!"

"Sorry Erza-sama! I was just infatuated with the lovely scarlet color of it~"

He brought the red strands to his face, then his mouth, and kissed it sweetly.

Erza quickly slapped his hand and yelled, "Stop it!"

"Why are you so protective of your hair? It's beautiful, and I'm just praising it!"

"I...I don't know."

But she did know.

It was because of him. Jellal. Her hair was precious, so precious, because of him.

It was because it was scarlet; her hair.

It was because this was her identity. Erza Scarlet.

Scarlet.

And it was because he gave her this identity.

Scarlet.

"Erzaaaaaa?"

"I got to go. Keep trying, Hibiki."

"Pooh. At least I have- LUCY-HIME~~~"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

...

The storm had not receded yet, but the young girl continued to run. She and her partner took refuge under the protection of a scrawny overhang during the night. They were freezing, they were hungry, they were lost. But it didn't matter to the blue-haired female. She _had _to get there. Where was there, even?

Run, run, and run. She ran for the sake of running. Wendy had no idea where the swords were, she didn't even know where she was. She didn't know which way her old guild was, she didn't know if the old remnants of Cat Shelter even existed. She didn't know if it was even possible to get there by foot.

She just didn't know...

Charles followed her patiently, not saying a word even though her wings were getting tired and the on-pouring rain didn't help.

_What could she be thinking?_

As her pace fell, Wendy came to halt. Where were they going? Where was Cat Shelter? WHERE? Sprinting around aimlessly was going to get her nowhere. She shouldn't have acted on such a stupid impulse and stayed with the rest of Fairy Tail. They would have helped her. Why did she even run off in the first place? This certainly wasn't a mission she could handle. It was S-class for God's sake. What in the world was she thinking.

Now look at where they were.

Nowhere. They were nowhere, without shelter, without hope, and without a family.

If it wasn't raining so hardly, Charles would have noticed the tears that began to stream down the young girls face; the redness of her cheeks, and the look of sorrow in her eyes.

_She was a lost cat._

Suddenly, a certain shadow creeped up on the young girl who had fallen to the floor.

"Charles!"

With swift movements, he knocked her unconscious and ran off in the onslaught of water, leaving the Exceed speechless.

"WENDY!"

...

"Hey, Levy."

"Er..." The blue haired girl eyed Gajeel nervously, before returning her gaze upon Hibiki.

"If I were an enzyme I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes."

face palm.

"Um, Hibiki, I'm wearing a skirt."

"All the better, my dear Levy!~"

The iron dragon slayer moved toward the blond, his presence threatening and the host decided that today just wasn't his day.

Hibiki sat in a corner on the side of the door. Ever so dramatically putting his face in his hands pretend-mourning.

"WHY DO YOU FAIRIES HATE ME?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-short chapter, yee.-<em>**

**_A/N: Extremely sorry about the late update. Really. Heh. Ummm if you liked the pickup line, there will be plenty more cheesy ones, maybe even cheesier :o in the next chapter of Fiore Teen! Check it out c:_**

**_Thanks for reading, review por favorrrr. (let's pretend I seductive roll the r's)_**


	7. You Are a Fairy Tail Mage

"Wendy's been kidnapped! (cat napped?)"

"Charles, you're back!"

"Who cares, she's just a little girl~"

"Ew, Hibiki."

"Don't mind him."

"WENDY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?"

"Natsu, shut up, she just said that."

The redhead walked up to the soaked Exceed.

"Tell me thoroughly, what happened."

"Well-well she-we were...we were taking shelter under this pavilion thingy...and then some weird guy with a black mask hit her in the stomach and ran away...Oh my god, this is all my fault!"

"Wow, what kind of creep hits ladies..."

"HIBIKI, SHUT UP."

"OMGOMGOMGOMG BLACK MASK? LET'S KICK SOME NINJA ASS YEAAAAAAH!"

"NATSU, SHUT UP."

Levy kneeled down and put her arms around Charles' shoulders, comfortingly.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. We'll get her back, no need to stress."

Erza agreed, "Yeah, I promise. Do you remember where you guys were? Any street signs or the like?"

She nodded solemnly, "Yeah...um...I think it was 27th avenue."

"Alright, let's go."

Gray piped up, "Erza, there's no need to rush things. Wait for the storm to pass."

"Why, ice maker afraid of some rain and thunder?", Natsu taunted.

Juvia skipped up and put her arm around Gray's naked, yes, naked, chest. "Juvia will protect Gray-sama! The rain is Juvia's domain. Let's go!"

"I don't need to be protected by a girl!"

"It's okay Gray-sama! Juvia will save you!~"

"Arghhh...fine. Have it your way, Erza."

"Ok then, let's find Wendy!"

-a few hours of extreme running and shenanigans later (plus a long line that makes me feel better because it raises my word count)-

* * *

><p>As the gang (Juvia and Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Levy) turned the corner on 27th avenue, they caught sight of Wendy.<p>

Only one slight complication though, the masked man had an arm around her neck and a knife to her face. When she saw them, her eyes widened and tears started flowing out.

"Natsu-san! Charles! Erza!"

"WENDY! I'm so glad you're safe!", Charles was about to run to the girl until Erza blocked her with her arm.

"Don't do anything yet. This guys could be dangerous."

"AHAHAHA I WAS RIGHT! You fairies would all come flying over here to help your fellow friend."

Levy giggled softly and corrected him, "Actually, we can't fly."

"Shut up, girl!"

He proceeded to point a separate dagger at her, still having a tight lock on Wendy's petite neck.

"You fairies are looking for the sword, aren't you? The ancient treasure of the Nirvit? It seems like this girl right here..." he tightened his elbow and caused her to begin a coughing fit.

"...is related to the case. I already questioned her and got absolutely nothing. So I waited for you heroes to come save her."

"...and?"

"So now, tell me where the swords are and you can have your useless friend back."

"We don't know anything."

"That's bullshit."

He held the knife closer to her skin, both surfaces about to touch.

"Ohhhh. How about now?"

He started tracing patterns with the sharp edge on her neck, pressing down at certain times, drawing out the luscious red color of her blood.

"STOP IT! Let Wendy go! We know nothing about the Nirvit treasure!"

"No, you stop it! I know you know where it is! Tell me! 'Else I'll really...KILL HER."

They could see his eyes, and they were really really...really fucked up.

His pupils were so minuscule, they almost weren't even there. His eyes shown with dementia and absurd ideas.

Erza stiffened. "I guess we'll show no mercy. Natsu. Gray."

In sync, they both nodded slightly and whispered, "Roger."

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

Gray charged forward, gaining speed , aiming his lance straight forward, not faltering a single inch.

"HAH! You think that's gonna hurt me?"

The man held Wendy out in front of him, using her as a human shield.

If you could have seen his black strands of hair blocking his eyes, Gray would have been smirking.

Right before skewering Wendy, he instantly stopped in his tracks. Simultaneously, Natsu appeared behind the masked man and swiftly hit him in the gut, rendering him unconscious within seconds.

"Nice job, guys."

Suddenly, Natsu felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He fell to the ground, grunting and cursing at the man, only to be kicked into a kart of fruits and vegetables. Immediately, his vision began to blur and he felt sick to the stomach.

"Shit! This thing has wheels! Nooooooo!"

"Natsu!", Erza and Gray both shouted out.

"I didn't feel your energy...why aren't you unconscious?"

The man's cackle boomed and resonated throughout the open street.

"AHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT THAT LITTLE HIT COULD DEFEAT ME? Dear fairies, you must be mistaken. You all seem to have underestimated me."

Gray scowled and yelled, "Wendy! Get out of the way!"

Her eyes widened even more and she fell to the floor like a pile of goo. Unable to lift a finger, stiff all around, and empty.

Gray yelled again, "Erza! Move her!"

A light trail of scarlet could be followed as Erza immediately reached the young girl's side and picked her up, carrying her towards the rest of her team mates.

"Levy, Juvia, watch over her. Gray! I'll cover for you. Go all out."

She grimaced, "Can't have someone knock out a Fairy Tail member without getting it back, 10 fold!"

Once again, Gray sprinted forward with his ice lance and aimed for the man's chest.

"Not so fast, boy!"

The man grasped onto the tip of the lance, his hand now covered in blood, and threw it backwards into the roof of the shop, along with Gray.

"God dammit!"

He began to laugh insanely again, not paying attention to Erza's sword inches away from his neck. When he finally stopped laughing and realized the third attack, all he could mutter was, "Oh shit."

Erza Scarlet finished him off with a final blow to the chest and sighed. She ran towards Natsu and lifted him off the kart after getting Gray down.

"You guys ok?"

Both of them nodded slightly, too hurt to bother making a sound.

After the rain died down, the faint sound of sobbing could be heard as it gradually grew louder.

"I-..I'm so sorry...this...this is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you guys to take that mission! I shouldn't have run away...I'm...so...sorry."

Wendy continued to wail and hiccup between her words, everything she said became incomprehensible.

"Guys...I'm..I'm so useless...all of this is happening because of me...if I didn't...-if I didn't get so worked up...and I can't even do anything...why did you even come here? You should have just left me alone...I'm worthless anyways. This is...you guys got hurt...all because of me!"

God, Erza couldn't take it anymore. They saved her and what, not a single thank you? She said she would work hard and become a strong guild member, but what was this crap? Crying and babbling like a baby because her friends that were fighting for her sake got a few scratches?

Fairy Tail was a guild, not a day care center. They allowed Wendy to join because of her will and her attitude to get better, not because cry and blame everything bad that's ever happened on herself. What was this self-centered-ness? Erza decided to out it aside for now. She was a child, and she needed her time.

"It's ok Wendy, let's go home."

"...no."

"What?"

"I...I won't go. I don't deserve to be apart of Fariy Tail. Even if I do go back, I'll just be a nuisance. I can't do anything and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. That man...I'm sure more people like him will come to hunt you guys down for information...and it's all my fault. I..I won't go."

They weren't getting hurt because of her, they were fighting for her. If she had a problem with that, then she should have thought before running out and getting kidnapped. Erza just about had it with her.

_"You are acting like a distressed heroine in some tragedy. You don't want to see others getting hurt, thus you turn your eyes and close your ears. You want the easiest way; if you close your eyes, you won't feel the pain. But I won't forgive that._

_You're a mage, aren't you?_

_How long are you going to sit by and let others protect you?_

_Fight already! What do you think you will accomplish by running away?"_

"...Erza..."

"Fine. If you don't want to come back, don't. Let's go guys."

She promptly turned around and began walking back. It was then that Wendy realized how much she needed them. How much she needed her family and that she would have done the same thing if they were in that predicament. Her, without Fairy Tail...wasn't her. They were apart of her. They were her family.

The group hesitantly looked back at Wendy, when she suddenly shouted after her.

"Erza! Wait! I...I will become stronger! I'll get better! I'll fight for myself. I...I can do that. I won't run away anymore, so please...please."

She stepped forward and looked back at the determined girl with a bright smile on her face.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: yay what a touching reunion with Wendy. Erza's words may have been a bit harsh, but I feel like it's not really ooc because friends and bonds are something really important to Erza, and I think she'd get really worked up if one of the members didn't cherish it._**

**_Anyways, not a lot of humor lol. Sorry. But I felt like adding this warm fluffy scene between her and Wendy so that Wendy would have a better sense of what FT was to her, and for her to let go of her past and live with her new family._**

**_Thanks for reading, and please review!_**

**_(P.S. virtual cookies to whoever can say where Erza's lines came from)_**


	8. Team Natsu: New and Improved

_**A/N: Yo~ I haven't updated in a while lol. I tried to make this chapter funnier-perhaps too hard. LOL. LTE readers, I will give you my long awaited update sometime later this week. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please review!~**_

* * *

><p>"Makarov. <em>Makarov<em>. YO, MAKAROV."

"What...huh...Erza?...huh...what...why...where..Makarov? Who's that..."

"Uh...Master?"

"Yes, Erza? Your chest looks as alluring as ever, my dear."

"It's Gray."

"Oh. Gray? Son, have you been working out?"

"...Mmkay, bye."

* * *

><p>Erza shook her head and brought her palm to her face, this action also later known as quote face palm unquote.<p>

The redhead sighed and directed her attention towards the younger female Mage.

"See, Wendy? I told you we were all worried. Makarov only gets drunk when he's really worried or when...wait how old are you again?

"13"

"Actually never mind that. Forget what I said. He only gets drunk when he's worried."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing! This is what nakama are for, right? Don't hold all the burden to yourself. Although Natsu's a bakama** , Lucy has a princess complex, and Gray's shirtless all the time, we're still a pretty capable team. Come on, depend on us; rely on us."

Gray sneered, shirtless-again, "Oh, almighty Erza-sama, you're just perfect aren't you?"

"Gray, shirt?"

He looked down at his ever so well toned chest and shouted in confusion, "AGH. NOT_ AGAIN_."

"Erza! I_ do not_ have a princess complex!"

Suddenly, Virgo appeared under a puff of celestial smoke and asked, "Hime-sama**, you called?"

Erza smirked, "I'm sorry, what was that? O-hi-me-sa-ma?"

Above all of these antics, one scream could be heard from all the rest.

"AHHHH. I GOT MY FOOT STUCK IN THE WALL AGAIN. JEEZ, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"

The flame brain proceeded to grab a nearby table as an anchor that happened to be upholding a...wait-what was that again? OH SPIRITS WAS THAT THE SPECIAL EDITION FLAVORED STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE THAT ERZA HAD BEEN SAVING FOR LUNCH?

Immediately, Natsu's foot was yanked out of the wall by the viscous woman. But before he could finish his "Oh hey, thanks Erza!" his foot got flung across the room and into the wall opposite to that of the strawberry shortcake.

_"Ahhhh! Not again!"_

Within seconds Wendy grasped the familiarly friendly scene in front of her and burst into laughter.

"Ahaha! You guys!...You're the best. You know that?"

**In synch, the stripper, bakama, princess, and soon-to-be-diagnosed-with-diabetes, yelled, "Obviously! We're Team Natsu, after all!"**

* * *

><p>"HEY. EVERYBODY SHADDUP."<p>

"Oi, Makarov! Are you sure you've sobered up?"

The guild continued with their usual shenanigans until a certain phrase caught them like a deer in headlights.

"I'm putting the guild into Natsu's hands."

**_"YOU WHAAAAAAT? MASTER, YOU'RE DEFINITELY STILL DRUNK." (woah there, bold italics. shit is goin' down.)_**

"Sheesh, do I really need to pull that card to get you loud idiots to listen to me?"

A mutual sigh resonated throughout the city of Magnolia.

"Anyways. Although you all have met him, I have yet to assign him to a team. He's new here so show him how things are done and I want you guys to welcome him with warm arms."

"He?"

"Hah, Makarov-san, you make it sound like some new high schooler's introduction. Don't make me feel like some nervous teenage girl on the verge of having an anxiety attack, _kay_?"

_Jellal, you're doing a fairly good job giving us that impression without his help._

"Fair enough. Everyone, welcome Jellal Fernandes to Team Natsu!"

Some applause. Some whistles. Some people glanced. But other than that everyone went back to their usual shenanigans-so drinking, stripping, fighting, and eating sweets.

Jellal chuckled softly, "Good to know I didn't mess up the pace of things, guys."

At this point he seemed like a normal person.

And then it all went downhill when he started talking to himself.

"_Jellal, welcome to Team Natsu!_

_Why thank you guys! I'm happy to be here._

_Jellal, man, you're so hot._

_Haha, yes, I know._

_Oh, Jellal, I love you._

_Aw, I love you too Erza._

_Jellal, I'm so glad we can be on the same team._

_Oh Erza, you took the words right out of my mouth._

_Jellal! I like your hair._

_Thank you, Lucy. But every part of my mind and soul belongs to my dear Er-_"

(do not be fooled guys. Up to this point he was self narrating and talking to himself; pretending to be the other members of Team Natsu.)

"Jellal! What in the world are you doing?"

"Uh...nothin'."

"Sure...come over here."

He walked to the open bench next to his beloved Erza and took a seat.

"Hi."

His hand inched towards hers.

"...Hi."

Right when his fingers slightly grazed hers; right when he was about to take her hand into his; RIGHT WHEN HE WAS ABOUT MAKE HIS_ SUPER SMOOTH_ MOVE ON HIS CHILDHOOD LOVE, THAT MAN JUST HAD TO SHOW UP.

He just had to.

"ERZA-CHWAAAAAN~"

She jumped up in surprise, instinctively move her hand away from his.

"Hibiki!"

The rest of Team Natsu giggled in silence as Jellal moaned in frustration.

"Talk about cock blocking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know, I know it's short -_-**_

_**But if you guys review more, I'll update quicker? DEAL? I seriously am not that inspired to write this fic considering no one really bothers leaving a review. I mean, 30 and up alerts, 30 and up favs, so why do I get like 3 reviews per chapter, hmmm? (Deidara voice) Please just drop a review so that I know people actually read this stuff :P alright thanks! I'll stop harassing you now~**_

_****Bakama: "nakama" means "friend:comrade" I'm Japanese. "baka" means stupid, so "bakama" is a play on words lol.**_

_****Hime-sama: Princess**_

_****Cock blocking: Pretty much a more obscene version of "third wheeler". It means that Hibiki is preventing Jellal from "getting some" if you know what I mean ;)**_


End file.
